


Something wholesome

by fleecal



Series: The Doomed Family [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, It was a cute idea and I'm pleased, Mark Fischbach Egos, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: Just something cute from Doomed Family storyline





	Something wholesome

 Imagine young Bim, probably less than 10, wakes up late at night crying.

Imagine Dominique comes in, their face expressionless, if not slightly stern.

Imagine Dominique sitting on the edge of Bim’s bed, pulling the child into their lap and rocking him slowly.

Imagine Dominique singing a French lullaby to the child. Their child.

Imagine Bim falling back asleep with his head resting against Dominique’s chest.

Imagine Dominique laying Baby Bim down gently on the pillow, tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

Imagine Dominique quietly exiting, closing the door behind them.

Imagine Dominique, standing in front of Bim’s bedroom, smiling softly. They love their child.


End file.
